Dream Date
Dream Date is the twenty-sixth episode of the show and thirteenth episode of season two. Synopsis June and Marcus go to the school dance, but Steven the Sandman has other plans for them as he plans to return to the Dream Realm. Recap Steven the Sandman is detailing his diabolical return to reclaim his throne to two Pirados Demons who then ask him why he would want to bust back if he got out in the first place. It is revealed that he's been working in a waking world fast-food restaurant the whole time he's been out of the Dream Realm. Steven explains things didn't work out and that exactly 5 pm Friday evening, he will open a direct portal to the Dream Realm from under Orchid Bay Middle School. He declares that nothing stands in his way, but just then the view switches to Ophelia and Roger talking about the Middle School dance. June meanwhile tells Jody that she's worried that Marcus won't ask her out to the school dance but Jody assures her that he's really interested in her and that she's got great traits and she's popular. They meet Marcus and both try to do the asking out but are awkwardly quiet around each other. Then, Melissa gets between them and tries to get Marcus to ask out her instead. June foils that but then Roger and Ray Ray come along and gross Marcus out. Later at home, Dennis asks if June's going to "that dumb school dance" but is secretly interested in knowing whether Jody will be there, causing June to tease him about it. Jody suddenly appears with the others to bring news about Marcus and says that he didn't ask Melissa, but didn't pick June as a dance partner either but herself instead, explaining that Melissa was ready to pounce the entire time. June is distraught but Ophelia calms her down saying Jody's got a plan and a devilish one at that. The kids agree to plan ahead for the entire party. When they get to the party, they initiate the plan perfectly, but when it comes time for June to move in, her bracelet goes off. June makes an excuse and escapes to the source of the problem again, but when she sees it's just Steven, she takes care of it quickly and gets back to t he dance. Steven keeps re-opening the portal though and when her, Monroe and Ray Ray find out that Steven just wants to return to the Dream Realm, she finally leaves the two of them with him and the Pirados demons, just so she can get back to the party. When she finally gets back though, the party is over. She sees that Marcus is there on the rafters and goes to talk to him, trying to joke about the party being done and Marcus says that he's just waiting for Jody and is surprised to see June there. asks if she just doesn't like him because she's been avoiding him all the time and doesn't want to be friends with him anymore. June explains but realizes that no excuse will be good enough and just tells him she likes him too and does want to be friends with him. They reach a new understanding and go to dance. Credits clip Monroe prepares a new portal for Steven for the Dream Realm, but Steven suddenly remembers he needed to be there for his morning shift. Monroe tells him to not worry about it and the same morning we see him at the shift instead. Characters *Juniper *Marcus *Joy *Ophelia *Roger *Monroe *Ray Ray *Melissa O’ Malley *Sandman *Pirados Demons Quotes :(a huge sign announcing SCHOOL DANCE THIS FRIDAY NIGHT) :Ophelia: (disgusted) Ugh, a school dance? Oh, the gym will be packed, the fashions will be vile and hello, the music will be nauseating. :Roger: Yeah. (looks down hopefully) You wanna go with me? :Ophelia: I'd sooner shave my head and eat a bucket of cockroaches. :Roger: So is that a yes or a maybe? :Ophelia: Idiot! :Roger: (excited) Ooh yeah, that's a maybe! :Jody: I've got some bad news for you! :June: Oh... ...what is it? :Jody: Marcus isn't going to ask you to the dance. :June: Oh, oh man, are you sure? :Jody: Yes. He asked somebody else. :June: Who? :Jody: (thinking)... Me. :June: What? :Jody: I know. :June: What?!? :Jody: I know! :June: Huh, what do you mean he asked you? Why's he asking you? You said he was gonna ask me and now he's asking you? How did that happen? What did you say? :Jody: Well, I pretty much just ran away, but I think I said yes 'cus he already left the message about what time we're gonna meet! :June: Oh, this can't be happening. Why didn't you just say no? :Jody: I panicked! If I didn't say yes, he would have asked Melissa! She was circling us like a vulture the entire time! She was ready to pounce. :Ophelia: The girl's like a starving dog at a raw meat buffet. :June: Augh... Great. My social life is officially dead. :Roger: (smiling) 'Cept! ... Jody's got a plan. :Ophelia: (Smiling and nudging at Jody) Tell her about the plan! :Jody: Okay... Here's the deal. But once where there, I act really, really mean and dumb! And you step in, take my place and ta-daa! ... Everybody's happy. :Ophelia: Good, huh? Veerry devious. I've never been so proud. (Beaming with pride) :Roger: Yeah, Jody can be as mean as Ophelia. :Ophelia: Hey! :Ophelia: (smiling with pride) ...Alright, who am I kidding, it's true. :Jody: But, if Marcus can make it pass my breath, I'm gonna take this egg salad sandwich and start chompin' it down like a coyote. :Juniper: That's kinda gross. :Jody: I know! It's perfect! Trivia * At first it appears that it is the same Pirados Demons as before in The World According to L.A.R.P., but the two who are in this episode are actually a different, color-swapped pair. *Second time an old enemy returns. *Second appearance of Steven the Sandman. *Second appearance of Melissa. *Second time June wears a dress, only this time it's green, and she wore brown boots. *The premiere of this episode was in Mexico 5/19/06. *It's revealed that Dennis has a crush on Jody. *June reveals to Marcus that she loves him. *Allusion: Restaurant Name: During credits you can see the restaurant's name where Monroe replaced Steven is Judd's Pig Patties, the name is an allusion to the name of show creator Judd Winick. *"'Ending Tagline"': "Spread the Ray Ray around! Spread around!" - "'Ray Ray"' Gallery jodyplan.png|'Jody presents her plan to June', Roger and Ophelia standing aside, proud of her. Opheliashouse2.png|the kids preparing for the dance at Ophelia's place. Proudjody.png|'Jody and June' getting ready for the school dance. Opheliashouse1.png|Street view of Ophelia's house. Dreamdatejunemarcus006.png|June and Marcus arriving at an understanding Dreamdatejunemarcus009.png Dreamdatejunemarcus011.png Dreamdatejunemarcus018.png|June asks Marcus out to a dance, finally. Dreamdatejunemarcus020.png Dreamdatejunemarcus027.png|Marcus listening while dancing with June. Dreamdatejunemarcus030.png|June and Marcus having a good time just dancing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Villain Return